A Pirate's Life for me!
by Mandeth
Summary: RXS Sora's childhood friend that he never gets to see, gets kidnapped by pirates that have a ship named 'The Black Heart'. Now he must join a attractive pirate named Riku on his journey to rescue Kairi, but will he learn something that will change his lif
1. For the Love of Pirates!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirates of the Caribbean. This story is only based off of it.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my first pirate fan fiction and I just want to say I'm excited about it! I had to do a report on Pirates of the Caribbean and then I got this idea! Why don't I make a pirate fan fiction with the cast of Kingdom Hearts! Now let me warn you…it's not exactly like Pirates of the Caribbean because that would be boring! The characters have their original personalities and you readers will definitely see that. The funny thing is…there are people that are British and then the main characters mostly have Japanese last names! Isn't that funny? Well here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

For the Love of Pirates!

A sigh escaped the petite girl's lips as she boredly cast her gaze upon the endless sea. Her father was on deck and ordering people around with the Captain a slender man also helping in shouting commands to the crew. She yawned and wished she was somewhere else right now. Why would she fancy to be here when she could be with her friends playing with dolls and doing each others hair? She smoothed out her short pink dress and sighed once again. _How dull…_

"Kairi, are you alright?" She turned at the call of her name and was staring up in the face of the Captain. His sharp features and calm face gazed into her big blue eyes with hawk-like brown eyes. She smiled at him innocently and nodded her head. She watched as he bent down to come face-to-face with her, face dangerously closer to her own. "Alright. If you need anything just say so okay?" She nodded her head again and the Captain rose up and strolled away. She turned her back on him and the crew and practically gagged. She was eleven years old and she recognized when a boy liked her, but this was ridiculous! He was probably twice her age! She began to hum a classical song she heard her father humming to calm her down when she smelt something burning. Her delicate reddish brown brow rose and she glanced down at the sea to see a pink parasol floating by and looked up to see a burning ship. "Father! Father! Look!" She pointed to the ship and then glanced to where the parasol was at last and saw a boy with cinnamon brown hair and a lean body that seemed the same age or a year older than her, floating on a long piece of wood. She gasped and shook her head. "Father! A boy! There is a boy in the water! Father!"

Her father turned with his long brown hair all curled toward his daughter and shouted the command to get the boy out of the water. The crew was fast on their heels and the boy soon was out of the water and placed on a wooden table. "Kairi, take care of the boy." And with that her father turned and sauntered off going to converse to the captain about the burning ship. Kairi focused her attention on the boy and she smiled. He was really cute and she traced his jaw line with her finger until she got to the necklace he was wearing. It seemed to be a black gem, shimmering as if the sun's rays hit it dead on. Her eyes widened and a smirk craved into her face. Feeling suddenly greedy, Kairi unhooked the necklace from the boy's neck and stuffed it in her dress.

She gasped as the boy jolted up and her heart began to pound. "It's okay! I'm Kairi Tanaka!"

"My name," the boy gasped out, grasping his wet shirt as he struggled to breath. "Is Sora Takahashi…!" Then he dropped back on the table the crew placed him on and closed his sapphire blue orbs. Kairi stifled a laugh as she shook her head and thought this boy was silly. Oh…she couldn't wait to get to know him better! Maybe her father would let him stay with them. That would be entertaining! She could dress him up in dresses and put make-up on him! She squealed with excitement and turned as her father ambled over toward her, a calm look in his eyes.

"Have you found anything out, Kairi?" He didn't seem too interested, but he asked only out of curiosity.

"Yes father!" She beamed, proudly. "His name is Sora Takahashi!" She lifted her chin up and her father patted her head with a small smile.

"Wonderful daughter." He then rolled his eyes as the Captain approached. "Why don't you go and play with your dolls now?"

Kairi nodded her little head and glanced back at Sora and then skipped off. Not even noticing the pirate ship that trailed away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was seven years later. Now Kairi was a young woman. She stretched out her tired limbs and then opened her blue orbs, glancing over toward the tiny dresser beside her bed and opened the top drawer, grinning as she grasped the necklace that she had 'borrowed' from Sora when she first met him. She squealed and hugged it to her chest as it still looked beautiful after all these years. She felt giddy as she backed it up and gave it another look. Her purple orbs gleamed, greedily and she gasped as she heard a knock at her door.

"Kairi? Are you dressed?" It was her father's voice and her eyes widened as she stuffed the necklace in her nightgown, though she was a little afraid that (since she really didn't grow any breasts) her father would see it, so she crossed her arms to her chest and called him inside.

"Ah! My daughter…how did you sleep, my child?" He asked as he entered her luxurious room. She smiled and looked anxiously around the room, as a maid walked in with a large box. She was a short scrawny young woman with long chestnut curls and orbs of a hazel hue. She smiled, softly and placed the box onto Kairi's bed as Kairi rose from the bed and yawned, watching the girl all the while.

"I slept well father…" Despite the next yawn that flowed out. "What is the box for?"

Her father chuckled and crossed his arms. His eyes followed the maid inside the room, hungrily and Kairi's brow rose in response. Was his father into the maids around the house? Gross!

"Well…you are my favorite daughter and-"

"I'm your **_only_** daughter, father…" Kairi crossed her own arms and shook her head as her father blushed when the maid bent down as she dropped something. "FATHER!"

"Oh! I am deeply sorry Kairi…" Her father had a scarlet blush tenting his cheeks and he shrugged. "Anyway, I thought I would get you a dress because you are my one and **_only_** daughter."

"Alright what do you want me to attend now?" Her foot began to tap on the oak wooden floors. It was a little habit of hers when she started to get annoyed. "What is **_so _**important that you had to go out of your way to get me another dress, when you know I have more than can be stuffed into my closet!" She tried to control her voice, but it betrayed her and her voice raised an octave, showing her discomfort. When was she going to have her own freedom? Her own life? Why was she the one to go to dinner parties and balls, when her father lounged around the house not even caring about showing off his daughter. A sickening thought crossed her mind and she turned to the maid, her hands balled into fists. Was her father and a maid or two…

She grimaced, sickened by the thought and she wanted to scream or throw something at both of them. How perverted could her father get?

"Well…do you remember the Captain on the ship that we were sailing when you were eleven years old?" His lips slowly curved into a smile. "Well…he is holding a ball tonight and I thought it would be a good chance for you two to get reacquainted, you never know if he has something to ask you…"

It was a hint, she could plainly see it on her father's now wrinkly face. Her heart welled up in her chest and she frowned. Why did her father do this to her all the time? Why was **_she_** the one to be the lonely one…? Her father wouldn't even let her speak with Sora. She felt unwanted tears well up in her purple orbs and she blinked them back, her eyes narrowed.

"Father…" She puffed out her bottom lip and she widened her eyes as cutely as she could, thinking that her father would buy into the pleading. "Can I just stay home…please?"

Her father gazed at her for a moment, as if contemplating. Then he shook his head with a little smile. "No…I think it's best for you to attend."

Her mouth dropped and she crossed her arms, pouting. It just wasn't fair!

0-0-0-0-0-0-

The mayor of the town had requested him to construct a key for him and he gladly accepted. When would he not make a key for anyone?

Well…he did have a kind of odd job…and even though people stared at him with cruel amusement in their eyes or because he was an orphan in this prejudice town, he would continue to hold his head high…even though two girls were giggling at him now.

Mentally shrugging it off, Sora passed a hand through his brown locks of spiky hair (which he couldn't control no matter how hard he tried). A small smile twitched onto his face as his eyes twinkled with excitement. He had to hurry to get back to work. He had a new project that he was working on and it was lovely!

He had dubbed it the 'Keyblade'. Since his master also crafted swords and gave Sora the little deed of making keys for the town…why not make something that would give him a name to this pompous little town?

Hopping up the mayor's steps two by two, Sora inhaled and exhaled, softly and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

A balding browned haired man answered the door and looked at him with docile enthusiasm. His eyes were half-opened as if he just woke up from a nap or he was burnt out from everything he had to do.

"Do you wish to see the master?" The man's voice was heavy with weary and Sora nodded, silently. The man nodded himself and with a swift movement with his hand, he invited Sora to enter the house. Sora smiled and stepped in, only to be overwhelmed.

He had never been in the mayor's house before, but only waited outside out of common courtesy. This place seemed so plain, but wonderfully painted on the outside, but the inside was fabulous! The exquisite paintings, suspended on the walls and a glorious white marble staircase that led to the upstairs rooms. Sora comprehended that they had to be as beautiful as this as he continued to gape. There was a French little table with a simple white telephone with a black book for what seemed to be for phone numbers. Turning his head to the left, Sora obtained a glimpse of the living room, where a raven black piano gleamed, charmingly, with the window shining the sun's rays into the room, making it shine with beauty. He turned his head to the right and glanced upon rows and rows of books. That room seemed to be the study room. He glanced down at his booted feet with a small frown and felt scanty compared to the mayor (even though he really was) and he knew this was the most beautiful house he had ever stepped into (which he didn't step into a lot because of everyone rejecting him). His head snapped up at the sound of footsteps trudging down the marble stairs. He watched as the mayor stopped on the last step and gazed at him with a calm expression, as if contemplating on how much pity he should give him for being such a deprived orphaned boy. Sora felt uncomfortable and he bit his bottom lip, waiting for the momentous man to speak.

"Well hello my good boy…" He started off with and Sora began to relax, noticing the smile on the mayor's face. Even though he felt it was a little forced, Sora could deal with it for right now. "Did you bring the key?"

"Oh yes sir!" Sora fumbled around in his pocket and removed a small black box. He rapidly opened it and a golden metallic key, gleamed with ideal craftsmanship. Sora observed the twinkle in the mayor's eyes and the man swiftly seized the box from Sora's hand and traced the key with his finger as if it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"It's wonderful…no! It's splendid!" The mayor grinned and glanced up at Sora with a joyous shimmer in his gray eyes. "Tell your master, his keys are only the best!"

"I will…" Sora's shoulders slumped just slightly and he glanced away with a sadden tone in his beautiful orbs of a cobalt hue. He nodded and as the mayor was about to send him on his way, Sora turned to regard a squeal from behind him.

Kairi had her hands clasped together with a joyous grin on her pretty face as she descended down the stairs with a tight-looking dress and he wondered if she could even breathe. Waving off the thoughts, Sora smiled and turned his whole body to face her, completely missing the frown on Kairi's father's face. She stopped right in front of him and tilted her head as her eyes gleamed with something unknown to him.

"Hello Sora!" She was practically jumping up for joy and she continued to grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" He glanced over toward her father and gulped turning back to her. "Miss Tanaka…"

"Oh…Sora…don't you remember that you don't have to call me that!" Her grin slowly became a small smile and then her eyes flashed an amused tone. "Oh do you remember the time when you came in all wet from the rain to just bring my father a key to us and then he got mad at you because you messed up the wooden planks on the floors?" She giggled even though he didn't find it very amusing. He was glad though that she changed the subject, which made him feel a little calmer even though her father was giving him death glares from behind him. He could feel it.

"Maybe I should get going…" He turned to leave and he saw the grin flash on Kairi's father's face, when Kairi gasped and spun him around.

"Wait Sora!" She laughed nervously and flattened out the bottom of her dress. "Where are you going?"

Why was she asking him a stupid question like that? She never really cared…even though they were friends…well…she always was so…**_rude_** to everyone…and she didn't really have a lot of friends or so that was what everyone said in town. Maybe she was finally getting lonely…well at least she knew how he suffered most of the time.

"I'm going home…the master might have me make more keys for later." Sora then spun around again and began to amble out, but paused in mid-step and his shoulders slumped once again. He was pretty rude just to leave her…

"Did you need something Kairi?" Sora asked, not facing her, but he knew that she was smiling all the while. "Anything I could do for you?"

He could spot the sudden gleam in her blue orbs and the look of joy she was giving him. By the look in her eyes…he could tell she needed a friend…

…and a friend he would be to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casting a pale hand through his soft hair, the man sighed as his cramped body ached in pain from the position he withheld for several hours. Being caught in between two crates was not the greatest way to steal a ship.

He tried to stretch his leg and got at least two inches until he could move no longer. His legs were tangled with each other and his arms rested on his knees, a finger tapping on his forehead, contemplating on how to get out of this quandary.

Well…first I must get out…and then I could sneak off this ship and find a swifter one. If I want to catch The Black Heart I must hurry.

His turquoise orbs rose as he listened to footsteps reverberating in the silence. He frowned. If he was caught now…then it would take longer for him to find The Black Heart. He had to get a move on. Struggling to free himself, he felt relieved as one of the crates was pushing away from him, making him fall back gazing at a huge muscled brute scowling at him. The man grinned and since he was freed, scurried off before the big man caught him.

He heard shouting as he darted off, but before he knew it, he was on deck and at least a dozen crew mates and some army men were glaring at him. The man glanced around and grinned, as they charged at him. He gave them a little wave before he was on the edge of the ship and he descended into the water below.

Well…that was easy…

Well Chapter 1 completed! How did you readers like it? I thought it was cute! Anyway, more to come and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I bet you all hate me because I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! Anyway, I apologize and this chapter is for all you patient readers and reviewers! Enjoy!

****

Pirates and Keys

Clumsily grasping the hot sand beneath him and pulling his drenched (yet exhausted body) above the water, the pirate found himself on the beach just on the outskirts of town. Feeling the waves crash into his body and spray water above him, the pirate sighed with relief as his great escape worked…

Though for how long…he didn't know.

__

And I thought escaping was easy…but not when ye have to swim so far just to get to damn dry land…

Standing up slowly and twisting his linen shirt in his hands, the pirate watched as the droplets of seawater descended down onto the ground, making a little puddle. His now dark brown trousers were soaked and his wide leather belt that went diagonally across his body to hold his two pistols and his tucked daggers felt even heavier. Casting a hand through his silver hair, the pirate looked around, knowing he would not be welcomed here.

But when was he welcomed anywhere?

That question always went unanswered…

What was the plan then?

Sneak in…what else?

So brushing the bits of clumped sand off his attire, the tired silver-haired pirate could just faintly see two guards in the distance, patrolling the entrance to the town.

Now the question was…**_how_** to sneak in…

Rubbing his chin in thought, the pirate looked over his shoulder and saw the ship gradually sail closer to the beach. He cursed himself for getting caught in the first place, but getting smashed into two heavy crates was not planned.

__

Well…maybe I could bribe them…

Feeling in the pockets of his trousers for his bag of golden coins, the pirate smirked as his fingertips lightly brushed over the wet bag.

__

Alright…time to work me charm…

Strolling along, the pirate smirked once again as the two lanky guards halted in mid-step and studied him before the pirate halted in front of them. Looking to each on of them, he smiled.

"Good afternoon sirs, may I please enter the town?"

__

And I thought I was out at sea fer too long to talk like these scallywags…

"What business do you have in Gaki Town?" The younger of the two asked, trying to look superior, but failing miserably. The older one (who was just as lanky looking as the younger) gave the pirate a glare.

"Yes, only business and families get pass the gates and for all the years I've guarded this town, I've never seen you before."

__

Yet ye two aren't as smart as I…

"I am the lock smith's cousin from Traverse Town."

The guards gave the pirate a disbelieving look though they did coincidentally hear that the Lock Smith's Cousin was coming to town, so without another word, they let him pass.

"If you make any trouble in this town, we will be on your tail, sir!"

"I'll be sure to remember that…" The pirate mumbled as he took a look of the town.

It was just a little town surrounded by water. Nice little houses with nice little stairs that led up to the door were built in this nice little town. Women were watching from their steps as their children played tag in the streets, kicking up dirt as they went. Men were chopping wood or wearing expensive suits to go to a party with women on their arm.

The pirate liked to steal from those types of people.

Continuing his walk, Riku looked for the Port in this town and found it to be on the other side of the town, which meant the Captain of the boat he was on was one stupid fellow. That didn't matter. Now he just had to steal a ship and sail away to the island where his beauty was being held at.

__

Well…since I'm in…I **should **check out the tavern…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kairi's father sent him away before Sora could give Kairi a proper farewell. So with finally Kairi as his friend (even though they **_were_** friends before…), Sora had just a little bit more bounce in his step as he ambled, care freely back to his home that he shared with his friend and (more like a partner) Lock Smith Master.

Kicking some dirt and glancing down at his leather shoes, Sora grunted as he bumped into someone. Just as he was about to apologize, he halted looking into jade eyes.

"Sorry." Smelling the scent of the man in front of him, Sora could definitely catch a whiff of the sea. Studying the man over, Sora could tell this man was not from the town, but the man was just a foreigner and rumors would start to go around about this silver-haired mystery man.

It would be only a matter of time until the prejudice little town would have the man in their clutches…

The silver-haired man waved it off and seemed to be lost for a moment, gazing around for something. Sora frowned, brown brow rising.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Aye…maybe…"

__

Whoa…'Aye'? No one says that in this town…he's either from a far off place or he's a…

"Pirate!"

The man turned around and gave Sora a vicious glare, grabbing a hold of his lanky arm and leading him towards a narrow space between two houses. The silver-haired one roughly pushed the confused brunette up against the wall of the house and growled.

"Be quiet if you value your life…"

The brunette gulped and nodded, now totally terrified because the man was inching closer and closer to him. Sora groaned as he was slammed against the wall again.

"Now tell me one thing…"

Sora winced, pain increasing in his back. "Anything…"

Silence.

"Where is the tavern…?"

Mouth dropping from the unexpected question, Sora scowled at the man that pinned him to the wall. "That's all you wanted to know!"

The man grinned, flashing pearly whites. "Aye."

The silver-haired man dropped the brunette and the said brunette fell to his feet, rubbing his back. "Go north from here and go pass 'Aerith's Medicine Shop'. It's right by there."

"Thanks!" Beaming the pirate than began to stroll away, Sora was just about to scream 'Pirate' when the man turned, knowing full well what the brunette would do.

"You speak me name and I'll have yer head…" To emphasize his point, the pirate grasped one of his daggers and pulled from his belt, pointing it at the smaller boy. "Remember the name, Riku Kaizoku!" And with that the pirate raced off before Sora's very eyes.

__

Damn pirates…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was almost time for the ridiculous Ball she had to attend. Twirling a lock of hair, Kairi sighed, glancing into her mirror with a sad expression.

__

My father is probably bedding a maid right now…it is simply repulsive…

Leaving her lock of hair for something even more precious, Kairi placed her hand inside her dress and took out the necklace, grasping it in her hand. The black gem continued to shine, even after so many years and she smiled. Well…at least Sora was finally her friend again.

They probably would have been best friends if her father wasn't such a big ass about everything that involved her…

Sighing, Kairi closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the Port's waves repeatedly crashing against each other.

Her only wish?

To be out at sea…having her own adventures with the one she loved.

Who was the one she loved?

She had no clue…

Since she had no male friends, Kairi really had no interaction with them, which meant no first boyfriends, no first kiss…

…and no first love…

But in her heart…she knew that one day she would find the special one…maybe even out there at sea.

Dropping the necklace back into her dress, Kairi frowned gripping her brush and combing her already perfectly situated hair. Exhaling deeply, his placed the comb on her dresser and jumped startled as a knock boomed in her ears.

"Miss Kairi?"

Turning her head as the door opened, Kairi smiled at her favorite servant girl, Allie. The auburn haired girl bowed as she entered the room and Kairi giggled, clearly delighted to see her friend.

"How are you Allie?"

"Fine, thank you Miss."

Sad thing was…Allie wasn't the most talkative in the world…

Silence and a mute breeze, blowing into the room.

"The Master told me to tell you that the carriage driver is waiting for you." The girl bowed again and blinked as Kairi stood, flatting out any wrinkles in her tight dress.

"Well…tell my father that I will see him after the Ball."

"Yes ma'am."

It was time to face Destiny in the face…

…and she was always a bitch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aye Cap'n! We have discovered the key in Gaki Town. We be hearin' it's worn by the Major's daughter…"

The Captain rubbed his chin in thought, body concealed in the darkness. One trouser-covered leg stuck out and into the candle light and tapped the foot attached to it on the wooden floorboards.

"Let us get the key…then we will see what we will be doin' after."

The smaller pirate nodded, gruffly bowing before heading out the door, but he halted turning toward the Captain.

"What will ye be doing to that Scallywag Riku? He be in that city too."

The Captain smiled in the darkness and shook his head, pulling a single dagger off of his belt. Fingering the flat side, the Captain's smile turned into a vicious growl as he threw the blade right at the pirate, smiling as he heard the sickening scream emitted from the smaller of the two. The smaller pirate collapsed, dagger pushing further into his blood-dyed skin.

"That was fer not killing Riku on the spot."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright. Short chapter. Next Chapter will be more in depth about Riku, Sora and Kairi, even the mysterious Captain. I'm sorry if you guys weren't impressed with this chapter. Blame it on me.

I thought it was kind of weird to write in pirate. XD I mean…I've never done it before and I did just a little for Riku, since he doesn't seem to be the type to have a HUGE pirate accent (even though he IS a pirate X3) and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
